The Charmed Spartan
by Cortana4ever
Summary: What happens when the Master Chief and Cortana get stuck in the past with three witchs? Crossover between Halo and the show Charmed.


**I was bored and decided to start another little story, a crossover between Halo and the show Charmed.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Blast From the Future.

The Master Chief and the others had almost finished killing the Brutes.

"Die Demon!" A brute yelled

John triggered a frag grenade and threw it at the group.

After the battle was over everyone regrouped, John heard a strange voice in his head. "Cortana, what are you doing?"

"Just watching you fight, why?"

"I thought I heard you say something in my head."

John then saw a bright light surround him, it was blue for a minute then he disappeared.

* * *

There was a loud crashing sound in the attic.

"Piper, Phoebe, I think you two better get up here." Paige yelled.

Piper rushed up the stairs towards the attic, Phoebe was right behind her.

"Paige, what did you do?" Piper asked.

"I'm not very sure, I was doing something all of a sudden this big green guy lands in the attic."

"Is he a Demon?" Phoebe asked.

"I dunno, Leo!" Piper yelled.

Leo orbed into the room. "What?" Leo looked down at John. "What is that?"

"We don't know, we were hoping the Elders would know." Piper said.

"I doubt they would."

"Just go."

Leo took a deep breath and orbed away.

"So, what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"We wait until Leo gets back." Piper said turning back to look down at John.

Leo orbed back in. "The Elders have no clue about him or her, or whatever it is.

"Maybe we can try to take off its helmet, see if it's Human." Paige shrugged.

"Yes, but we don't know how, or if we can." Phoebe said.

"Fine, I will."

Paige knelt next to John and tried to pull his helmet off, it hissed as it let out the air and came off.

"So it's a he, and is Human." Paige whispered.

"But what we don't know he's good or evil." Phoebe said.

Paige stood and looked at the helmet.

"Leo, see if you can heal him, so we can see if he's good." Piper said looking at Leo.

Leo nodded and knelt next to John, his hands glowed and John moaned.

"At least he's good." Leo said standing up.

* * *

John opened his eyes, there were four people standing around him, one of them was holding his helmet.

_Civilians_. John thought.

John sat up and looked around the room, it was mostly made of wood, and there was a large book sitting on a table. It didn't look like any house he'd ever seen.

John stood, everyone watched him as he stood; he was taller than all of them by at least a foot.

"Wow."

"Hello." Another one of the women said to John.

"Where am I?" John asked.

"You're in San Francisco."

John wasn't in the state he thought he was. "How did I get here?"

"Why am I getting blamed for this?" Asked a woman with red hair.

John shook his head; he spotted a door and started walking towards it.

One of the civilians stepped in front of John. "Where do you think you're going mister?"

"Out of the way civilian." John didn't want to push her, he'd probably break her bones if he did.

"Civilian! Who do you think you are?"

John didn't want to say anything, though she wouldn't let him by if he didn't. "Spartan 117."

"Huh?"

John turned around to face her, did they not know about the Spartans?

"Master Chief." He said.

"That's a bit easier to understand."

John turned to face the civilian in front of the door again. "Now, out of the way."

"I'd let you leave, but, I think you'd kinda stand out in the crowd."

What did she mean?

John tilted his head.

"Don't play dumb with me; if you go out there you'll expose us."

"And that's bad how?"

"We're witches."

Witches, John never thought that they existed. "Why can't you be exposed?"

"Because the press and all, they'll get in our way of destroying evil."

John sighed, he couldn't leave now. "Fine, what are your names?"

"Piper."

"Phoebe."

"Paige."

"Leo."

John turned around to face Leo. "You're a Witch too?"

"I'm their Guardian Angel."

John walked up to Paige and held his hand out for her to give him his helmet. She gave him the helmet and he put it on. "Cortana, are you alright?"

"I feel a little dizzy, but I'm alright. Where are we?"

"San Francisco."

"How did we- I'm not even going to ask."

"Who's Cortana?" Phoebe asked.

John turned. "An AI."

"An Artificial Intelligence, cool." Paige said.

"Wait a minute, AI's can't do stuff like that." Piper said.

"What do you mean?" Cortana asked.

"AIs can't go into people's heads."

"Yes we can, if you have special neural implants."

"Wait, those don't fully exist yet either."

"That means you're somewhere from the future." Phoebe said.

"What?" John asked. "What year is it?"

"November 20th 2004." Paige said.

John froze.

"What? What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"We're from the year 2552." Cortana said

"We need to find a way to get you back." Piper said, stunned.

"Maybe I can try to get a premonition. " Phoebe said.

"What's that?" John asked tilting his head.

"It's her power." Paige said.

Phoebe put out her hand to touch John's arm, he moved away.

"Well I can't get a premonition if you don't hold still." Phoebe said putting her hands on her waist.

John sighed and stood up straight, Phoebe touched his arm and she gasped.

"Well?" Piper asked.

"I saw you." Phoebe pointed at John. "Or more people that look like you."

"The other Spartans." John whispered.

"Well that doesn't help." Paige said shaking her head.

"Wait, Spartans?" Piper asked.

"Special soldiers that were augmented and were this kind armor." Cortana said.

"I also heard someone yell 'John', then another person that looked like you run into the scene and a bunch of ape looking things." Phoebe said looking at Piper then John.

"John? Who's John?" Leo asked.

"I'm John, and those things are called Brutes." John said.

Something then shimmered into the room, John stepped back, and it looked at him in surprise. Then it created an Energy Ball and threw it at John, it hit his shields, and they flicked and then dimmed. It then blew up; John saw Piper's fingertips look as though they had pushed something.

"How come you didn't get hurt?" Piper said lowering her jaw.

"Energy shields." John said.

"Cool." Paige said smiling and nodding her head in approval.

John checked to if he had any weapons, he still had his Energy Sword and an SMG.

Phoebe gasped again. "I just saw an innocent, she was being killed by a Demon."

"Where was she?" Leo asked.

"In the park."

"What did he look like?" Piper asked.

"He was in Human form." Phoebe walked over to the book that had been sitting on the table.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Book of Shadows." Piper said walking over to the book.

"I found him, it's a bounty hunter."

"Alright, let's go." Piper said walking over to Leo.

Phoebe followed.

"Wanna come?" Piper asked.

John shrugged. Leo held out a hand.

"If I grab your hand, I'll break it." John laughed.

"Why's that?" Leo asked.

"I was augmented so even the slightest touch could break a normal person's hand."

Leo smiled and touched his arm, they then orbed into a park. John felt sick to his stomach.

"This is it." Phoebe said.

"We should hide." Piper said.

"I don't know about the rest of you but, John here, kinda sticks out." Paige said looking at John.

"I can fix that." John said disappearing.

"Whoa." Paige said.

"What is that?" Phoebe asked.

"Active camouflage." Cortana said.

John then stood next to a tree and waited for the others to hide.

"Here she comes." Phoebe whispered.

A woman then walked over towards the lake, a Demon shimmered in at prepared to throw and Energy Ball.

Piper tried to blow him, it didn't work. "Shoot."

John grabbed his Energy Sword, lashed it out and swung at the Demon, it then became surrounded in flames.

John revealed himself.

"Talk about a nice sword." Paige said.

"Oh my God!" The woman yelled when he saw John.

John turned around and drew back his Sword.

"It's ok, we're here to help." Piper said.

"The Charmed ones?" The woman asked.

"Wait, you're a witch too?"

"Yes."

"Oh great, more of them." Cortana whispered.

John smiled and shook his head.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm-"

"He's from the future." Piper interrupted.

"How did he get here?"

"That was me." Paige said putting a hand up.

"We should get back to the manor." Leo said.

"Oh, John if you feel sick to your stomach a little bit that's normal." Piper laughed.

The group orbed back to the house.

"That's fun." Cortana said.

"Only because you're just sitting back and watching." John mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, I'm going to get the Book of Shadows." Piper said leaning towards the stairs. "Everyone stay here."

Another Demon shimmered into the room, John grabbed his Energy Sword.

"Cole, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked in surprise.

John let go of his Sword.

"Just dropping by." Cole said, he looked at John and stepped back. "Who's that?"

"Spartan 117 or Master Chief." John answered.

"Paige somehow brought him here from the year 2552." Phoebe said smiling and tilting her head towards Paige.

"Wait what-." Cole said shaking his head.

Something appeared in the room, is shot a Leo with his crossbow and he orbed away. John grabbed his Energy Sword and turned it on. It turned to John and shot at him, his shields deflected it. It shot again and aimed at his neck, John caught it in mid-air and snapped it in half. It shot again and again; John shook his head and swung his Sword at the it, killing it.

"What was that?" John asked putting his Sword away.

"Dark Lighter, they kill White Lighters." Leo said.

"Is that why he shot at you, because you're a White Lighter?"

Leo nodded.

"I'm back." Piper said holding the book. "What happened?" She asked looking at the pile of dust in the center of the room. "What is Cole doing here?"

"I-I was just dropping by to say 'hi'"

Piper sighed, sat down on the couch and opened up the large book.

"What are you doing?" Cortana asked.

"You know, for an AI you don't have much for common sense, I'm trying to figure out a way to send you and your friend back."

John heard Cortana mumble something, though he couldn't make it out.

"So, explain what Humanity is like in your time, because from the looks of it it's not very good place to be." Phoebe said.

"Well the past week has been really busy." John started.

"Chief, how about you let me explain this?" Cortana said.

"Fine."

"Ok, for starters, there are these aliens that call themselves the 'Covenant' they have been attacking the Human race for about 32 years. Recently a major military base planet called 'Reach' was attacked and glassed."

Cortana continued for another hour, telling them about the break up of the Covenant, the alliance, both Halos and about the Spartan II program. Everyone listened through the whole thing.

"Sounds like life in your time sucks." Paige said.

"That's one way to put it." Cortana said.

"Some parts of this story sound familiar, along with your armor, let me go look this up online." Phoebe said walking out of the room, then returning with and open laptop.

She quickly typed a few things in then turned the laptop around to show everyone what she had found.

"They made a game about us, in the past!" Cortana yelled.

"It almost seems whoever made these games was plotting the future." Paige said.

"This is bad; we need to get you back to your time." Piper said.

Phoebe started laughing. "It is kinda funny, once you think about it."

* * *

**See what boredom does to you...if you like it tell me and I might continue this little story.**


End file.
